Lily Mellark: school life
by ChocolateCupcakes1
Summary: Lily Mellark; the daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, rebels, victors and a mockingjay. They did great things, and now everyone expects her to do great things. The pressures on like never before at the new district, district 14, a school, as she strives to win someone else's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I decided to make a series called Lily Mellark, Katniss and Peetas daughter. This is the first one.  
This one is inspired by SheSaysReal, who has written Back to School. It is NOT the same, and is only based very loosely on it, mainly just the idea of a new district being a school. But you should check it out because it is an amazing story :)**

I know it's a bit weird having Haymitch's POV for the prologue, but just go with it. I feel like he always knew everything going on, so that's why. Katniss and Peeta can be so clueless sometimes.

Just if your confused, here's a list of ages:  
Lily Mellark 16  
Layla Mellark 16  
Daisy Odair 16  
Petal Odair 16  
Lavinia Mason 16  
Finn Odair 17  
Thom Mellark 17  
Marvel Heavensbee 17  
David Hawthorne 16  
Thresh and Rue Hawthorne 12  
Katniss Rocks 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games, or any of the characters.

Prologue: Haymitch POV

Shortly after the rebellion, they found papers on Hijacking, and managed to cure Peeta. Him and Katniss grew back together, eventually moving into Katniss' victors house and Peeta proposed again; only this time it wasn't staged. It's funny how Peeta was so nervous when it was so obvious Katniss would say yes; she needed him. He was her way of coping with the nightmares, like alcohol me.  
Peeta somehow managed to convince Katniss to have a child, who they named Lily. She was a sweet little thing; before she grew up and inherited her mothers temper, that is. Baby blue eyes, dark, ebony brown - almost black - hair. A smile so wide that it gave Peeta a run for his money. She grew up to be wise, artistic, athletic and kind. Peeta even said she was beautiful.

The Mellark family made up with that boy Gale, who married a girl naned Madge, who looked remarkably like Maysilee... Apparently, she survived the districts bombings by the skin of her teeth. They had a son called David, after Madges father. They started a new life in District 2, where Gale worked as a weaponary assistant to Beetee, or something.

Peeta's brother, Rye, and that nice girl, Delly, were discovered to have thing for eachother and soon they got married too. They had 2 children named Thom and Layla. Layla and Lily were the same age and they grew up together in District 12. They were best friends and always did everything together, from going shopping in town with their moms to going on holiday; or annoying me.

Finnick survived the mutts as they were programmed to kill only Katniss. Finnick and Annie had a baby named Finn, who was just as handsome as his father. When Finn was 1, they had identical twin girls. They are extremely pretty, and as their father says, they will grow up to break many boys hearts. That's what Finnick said, not me. Just wanted to clear that.

Johanna adopted a girl named Lavinia, who she cared for like her own daughter. Lavinia grew up to be weirdly alike Jo, stubborn and sarcastic but true to those she let into her heart.

Cinna and Portia remained close friends, but they refused the offer of a shop in the Capitol and instead settled down in 12. Cinna became the Mellark family's personal stylist, and in his spare time he helped Portia in her small boutique, that she opened in District 12. They both lived in the Mellark mansion, as it was named, because Katniss offered half the district a room. Most didn't accept, but some orphans slept in it. I don't think Katniss and Peeta even knew they were there.

Primrose Everdeen survived the fire, with little less than a few scorch marks and burns, as Katniss had quickly emptied a water bottle on her head, soon after she was set alight. She stayed in district 13 to continue her training as nurse, where she met Rues sister Fucshia, and the two became best friends.

At the horrible thought of losing Prim, Rory Hawthorne had realised his never-fading love for her, and asked her out on a date. She accepted of course, and they stayed together until Prim finished her training, when they were wed too. Prim and Rory opened an Apothecary in District 12 with Anastasia Everdeen, Katniss and Prim's mother. They had twins called Thresh and Rue, because they found them inspirational. That's what they think.

Fuchsia dated Threshes younger brother, Leaf, and they had a joint marriage with Prim and Rory. They got through the pain of losing someone close together, and settled down in District 11, visiting Prim and Rory in the holidays. They had a daughter named Katniss because she saved them all from a lifetime of darkness, hunger and death. Which she did really, but don't say anything to her because she would just get stroppy. And she'd tease me for thinking that.

Plutarch had a one night fling with Effie after a party and she ended up getting pregnant. 9 months later, Marvel Heavensbee was born.  
And when Plutarch heard Katniss and Peeta were starting a family, he built them a mansion on the meadow in District 12. Katniss would've refused to live in it if it wouldn't have been such a waste. I agree with Katniss on that one; way too extravagant.

Peeta rebuilt the bakery in the square, named it The Dandelion, and employed some local teenagers to help him in it. Peeta decided to make it into a cafe upstairs, now that no one would be living in it. Rye, Delly Layla and Thom lived next door in Portia's Boutique, where Delly worked. Rye helped out in The Dandelion, doing what he was supposedly best at.

The Hob was made into an actual shop in the square, where villagers could sell anything they wanted. Katniss alternated between hunting and selling game to Greasy Sae and being a waitress in the dandelion.

When Lily reached the age if 16, everywhere was rebuilt into a very pleasant and happy place, with a tight-nit community. District 12 turned into the opposite of what it used to be; instead of the tall, electric fence, separating the district and the woods, there was a wooden fence which had a homely feel, and there were gates every once in a while so people could enjoy the forest. The piles of rubble were replaced with a happy and bustling town, where future people could grow up in peace.

And me, you ask? I'm looked after by mainly Peeta, but also Katniss and Lily. I'm trying to give up the alchahol, but have a beer once a week. And maybe a cider, vodka or lager too. So I'm mostly sober, believe it or not. You'd think in my state I wouldn't notice Katniss or Peeta sneaking out a few bottles out of my supply, but I do. And I leave it too, because they are trying to help me. Trying. I'll just buy some more if I need it.

Chapter 1: finding out  
Lily POV

Me and Layla are curled up on the sofa, watching TV. It was a singing contest hosted by Plutarch, and although I'm quite ashamed to admit it to myself, it was entertaining. Why? I just don't want to turn into one of those slutty bitches, who only talk about TV shows like this, shopping and boys. They are just so annoying.

The voice of Finnick Odair fills my living room, and I sigh, thinking of his son. They really did look alike, apart from Finn was much better looking, and younger. Finnick had more wrinkles and a slight haunted look in his eyes, like he'd been though a lot of hurt and torture. Which he had.  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Layla says.  
"Hell yeah!" I shout, hoping I didn't disturb anyone. Layla was sleeping round mine, and my parents were already in bed. I think theres enough distance between my lounge and their bedroom though, it's about 2 floors above the room we are sat in right now. It doesn't really matter if they did here me though, it's only 11pm.  
"God Lily, you're supposed to be the quieter one out of us two!"  
"Sorry" We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Layla says-  
"Have you heard that there are going to be a few more districts? Don't tell anyone though, it's supposed to be top secret!"  
"Oh, so that's what my parents were talking about! I overheard them say something about a District 14, but they stopped as soon as they saw me. " I reply, and it's true. It's been bugging me for days! Apparently it involves me, and I HATE it when people keep stuff from me.  
"Yeah, anyway, you excited for school in a few days?"  
"Ugh, I forgot about that" Tuesday's the last day of the summer holidays, and today is Friday.  
"Breaking news!" Me and Layla don't say anything, just look at the 50 inch plasma in front of us.

President Paylor comes on the screen, who is to be announcing stuff to people standing below her balcony.  
"In the last few years, we have been working on new districts!" She announces, a little nervous. She rambles on about them, one for training the army and medics, one for producing tv shows, but I don't really show much interest in them, only focusing on the new District 14, the one that will effect me.

"District 14, a place to educate young people in safety and happiness. Not unlike a boarding school, it will house and feed children away from their normal homes. We hope it will unite the districts and encourage children between the ages of 12 and 18 to make more friends. If your child is younger than 12, they will carry on their routine as normal in their district school. Continue watching to find out the full information." She finishes and then walks back in to her mansion.

We do "continue watching", to find out that a train will come to pick us up on Monday, and we must bring any clothes and money we feel necessary, although we can buy clothes and other things there. We will stay there for four weeks, when we will have a week of. Family's can visit at weekends, and lessons start at 9:30 and finish at 3:10.

Me and Layla talk about it for abit, and I guess I don't mind going. I like meeting new people as long as they dont just stare at me with their mouths hung open. I am the daughter of 2 rebels, 2 victors and the Mockingjay, but you'd have thought people were used to it by now.

-PAGE BREAK-

RING RING RING! The phone goes of and my dad rushes to get it. Me, mum and Layla are eating breakfast, blueberry muffins dad made.  
"Err, Im not sure if she'd like that" Dad says into the phone, and I can sense his unease.  
"No, not every teenager wants to be on TV Plutarch" And that's when I realise it's about me. TV? It depends what show it is. My mum looks at me before taking the phone of my dad.  
"What?"  
"You know what I felt like when I was interviewed..."  
"I know it's not my decision!"  
"Alright, speak to her if you must." She hands the phone to me. Inteview? Me? Why?

"Err, hello?"  
"Hiya darlin'" What does he want?  
"Don't sweet talk me. It doesn't work." I snap.  
"Ooh, fiery like your mother I see?" He laughs. "I just want to interview you. That's all. "  
"You know that's not all! If 'you just wanted to interview' me, you'd be on my doorstep!"  
"Fine, I wanted to film you being interviewed by Caesar. Happy now?"  
"Yes, actually, I am. But I'll have to do it today or tomorrow morning, 'cause me and my friend are planning a party tomorrow night," I say. Where did that come from?  
"Great, I'll pick you up later- at 2? And make sure you're prepped and made up by the time I'm there, alright?"  
"K" and with that, I ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interview**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
  
"And when we're you going to tell us about this party you are planning Lily?" Oh crap. Mum actually looks angry.  
"Err, now?"  
"Kat hun, it might be a bit short notice but it's not like there's not enough room. They just want a bit of fun," dad says calmly.  
"I know but," mum sighs and bites her lip. "I don't want them to drink or anything. I just want to protect you lily." She addresses the last bit to me.  
"I should have told you earlier I know. We could invite everyone! Lavinia, Daisy, Petal, Finn, Rue, Thresh, Thom, Marvel, David and even Katniss. And we can invite Anna, Olivia and some others from school to introduce to them; they are coming to 14 as well, so its only fair. They could sleep over - apart from the people that live hear - and then we can all leave on the train together. And I don't think anyone will drink, we don't want end up like Haymitch! And we wouldn't ever do any... You know. So really you have nothing to worry about. Even you adults could get together and catch up, right?" I somehow managed garble all this out in under at least 50 secounds, and no one else but dad seemed to understand.  
"I guess..." Mum answers. "Peet, you go and arrange it all, I'm going hunting. "

HALF AND HOUR LATER

"I can't believe your going to be on TV!" Layla screams.  
"Oh please, I only said yes because I knew he wouldn't give up."  
"Hey, Cinna's helping Portia in the shop. We should so go there instead of looking through this..." she looks down at my wardrobe and shakes her head. She can't believe I don't have any formal dresses. But if I did, when would I wear them?  
"Ok" I answer. Shes so much better at this than I am, but her mum does work in a dress shop.

I look at my reflection and gasp. I'm not being vain or anything, but I look gorgeous. My hair is down and in loose waves to my belly button, and it turns out that underneath all my arm and leg hair, I had quite a good tan. My eyelashes, hair and nails look healthy and nourished, and my skin had a beautiful glow to it.

My outfit was casual yet smart at the same time; the skater skirt seemed to catch fire whenever it moved, and the red no-sleeve blouse tucked into it showed if curves I didn't know I had. The brown plaited flip flops added a casual element and contrasted nicely with the bright red.  
"Like it?" Cinna asks.  
"It's beautiful, thank you do much!"  
" My pleasure"  
"Err, Cinna? Do you think you could do this for tomorrow too? It's just I'm having a party."  
"'course. And I've got your outfit planned for the journey. And your whole wardrobe for at school for that matter!"

"AND, FOR THE FIRST TIME, PLEASE WELCOME LILY MELLARK!" Caesar cries.  
As roars and welcoming cheers erupt from the crowd, I try to walk on as happy as calmly as I can. It comes as a relief when I plop into the couch opposite caesar.  
"Hiya" I say shyly.  
"Hey Lily, you look lovely today. Cinna, right?"  
"Thank you, yeah, I really don't know how he does it!" This was easier than I thought.  
"So, what are your hobbies?"  
"I like to swim, bake, draw, hunt and hang out with my friends. When I'm not at school, I sometimes help my dad at his bakery and cafe, The Dandelion, go hunting with my mum, or just chill at my house really. "  
"So, as you mentioned school, are you excited about going to Fistrict 14?"  
"Yeah, I really want to catch up with my friends who live in other districts, but I will miss 12 and my family. "  
"And who might those friends be?"  
"Well there's my best friend and cousin Layla, she lives in 12 with me. There's the Odairs in 4, Daisy, Petal and Finn, and then Lavinia in 7."  
"And is there a special someone in your life? I know you mentioned Finn, he's very handsome isn't he?" Caesar winks at me. Oh no, I feel myself going redder by the second, thinking of how Finn must be more mature and even better looking than he was the last time I saw him, if that's even possible. Damn, stop the cheesy thoughts Lily!  
"Err no!" I say far too quickly.  
"If you say so! And I'm afraid that's all we've got for today folks! Bye," He finishes with a smile.  
"Bye"  
Thank god that's over, I don't think I could have lasted another minute. And I was doing so well until he mentioned Finn...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: party and travelling**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games... But I wish I did!  
  
"Do I look alright?"  
"Are you kidding me Lily? You always look hot!"  
"And you don't?" I smirk. Today Layla's perfect blonde hair is down and abnormally straight, as usual. Her long legs are tanned and she looks even taller than usual with black heels on. Her dress is a floaty blue one, matching her - and my - eyes perfectly, making them stand out. Her features are naturally pretty, and the little but of make up Cinna put on her makes her look simply radiant.

As usual, Cinna did a great job on me. My dress is short and finishes mid thigh, similar to Layla's but flowers grow up the side and then slowly fade when I twirl. The material reminds me of grass; it has different shades of green lines criss crossing eachother on.

We had just finished setting up when the door bell rang. It should be everyone, but the people we invited from 12; they should have caught the train together. I open it-  
"LILY!" Petal and Daisy cry, pulling me into a group hug.  
"Hey Petal, Daisy" I smile. "Why don't guys come inside?" The twins come in, followed by Lavinia, Thom, Dave, Marvel, Katniss, Rue, Thresh, the parents and finally Finn.

He looks, as usual, utterly gorgeous. His bronze hair shines in the evening sun, his sea green eyes kind, but have a glint of mischievousness. His checked green shirt is rolled up and only has 3 buttons done up, exposing his tanned muscles. His hands are casually placed in his 3 quarter length skinny jeans. He smiles at me, and we just stare at each other for a while. Yes Ceasar, I think, he is very attractive.  
"Er, sorry but can I come in? It's getting chilly out here," He asks, snapping me back into reality.  
"Er, yeah, sure."  
"I take it you like what you see?" He asks cheekily, striking a pose. I realise I haven't taken my eyes him, and blush furiously.  
"You look good too, of I might add," He winks, then walks into our living room. Im left standing like a dork, staring after him.

When the other odd people arrive, I introduce them to everyone on the makeshift stage we put up. People are laughing, making out, flirting, some even drinking the odd bottle they brought. I wouldnt touch the stuff myself, but I know some people's parents sell the stuff and they occasionally sneak some out. I scan the crowd and see Lav, who is making a sarcastic remark to Anna, a pretty girl our age who can be a little snobby to some people, but I think she likes me for some reason. Petal and Daisy are flirting with a group of guys each. Rue and Katniss are chatting, ignoring everyone else. Thresh is hanging out with Thom and his mates, looking pleased with himself. And Finn - jealousy boiled up inside of me - is flirting with some pretty blonds.  
"Err, hello?" I test the mic and everyone turns to look at me.  
"Umm, this is to celebrate the last night before school so, err, lets PARTY!" I scream, and everyone joins in. I switch on the music and everyone starts to dance.

Everyone but the people who are staying tonight have gone, and we are sitting in a circle talking. Katniss, Rue and Thresh have gone back to my aunt Primroses to sleep, so now everyone is either 16 or 17.  
"So guys, are you looking forward to 14?" Petal asks.  
"Well, we know what Lily thinks," Finn smirks. ""I really want to catch up with my friends from other districts!""  
"Have they played my interview already?" I'm surprised; I thought it would take longer than that.  
"Yeah, this morning. Didn't you watch it?" Daisy asks.  
"Why would she? If she watched it, it would just be embarrassing." Lavinua answers for me, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
"Er, why don't we just play a nice game of truth or dare?" Layla senses my unease and thinks she's saving the day, but really? Truth or dare - with Lav? This was going to be fun...  
"Yeah!" Petal and Daisy shout.  
"I was thinking watch a film?" I mumble into nothingness. No ones listening to me, they are all whispering excitedly to each other.  
"So we all sit in a circle, which we already are," Lav commands. "I think we should go round the circle, starting with me. I choose dare."  
Everyone leans away from Lav and starts whispering, and Finn seems to come up with a suitable one.  
"We want you to swap clothes with Daisy," Finn says, laughing. Daisy is pretty, and always wears lovely dresses, where as Lav just like jeans and a t shirt. She hates dresses, finding them unessential, childish and annoying.  
"Ugh, not what I was expecting. You know me to well Finn," She says, winking.  
Daisy and Lavinia leave to change, and, sensing that this will be a once in a lifetime opportunity, grab my phone to take a picture.  
They walk back in, Daisy in Lavs Spotted skinny jeans and tank top, Lavinia in Daisy's floral, floaty number. She stumbles in the high heels Daisy wore, looking rather drunk. Nearly everyone is snapping photos at this point and laughing, some even filming it.  
"Oi, Finn! You didn't tell me you'd take photos," she groans.  
"Don't worry Lav, you look gorge," Finn winks.  
"Oh really? Anyways, on with the game! Which way shall we go?" She asks brightly. Crap... That's when I realise she means me or Thom. That's means I'm either next or last... Great.  
"I think we should ask Lily, it is her part after all," Finn says. Oh god.  
"So, Lily, truth or dare?"  
"Err, dare" I don't want them to know how I feel about Finn...  
"Play 7 minutes in heaven with... Finn," Lav smirks. Oh holy shit. I guess I didn't think this through.  
"Don't look so stunned Lils. Don't you want to make out with me?" Finn asks. I blush bright red and the thing is I really would like to.

They lock us in a small cupboard in the kitchen, the only place that locks from the outside.  
"It must be your lucky day," Finn strikes a pose, flexing his muscles. Maybe.  
"Of course. Who would turn down the famous Finn Odair?" I tease. Wow. I'm flirting. Actually flirting.  
"Hm. I am rather fit aren't I? Even Ceasar Flickerman thinks so," he replys.  
"He did seem to think so. Must need glasses." I say dryly.  
"If you don't think this, is super hot, maybe you need glasses," he says slyly.  
"I think not."  
"Ooh, playing hard-to-get now, are we? Let me show you how much you want me with my tongue, isn't that what we are supposed to do?" And with that, he advances on me. He must of had a little too much to drink, even normal Finn isn't this flirtatious. I push him of.  
"Finn, your drunk"  
"So?"  
"I don't want to do it like this"  
"But I really like you Lily, your not like other girls"  
"Seriously Finn? Anyone could see how much you liked those blondes you were with earlier!" I nearly shout.  
"Yeah, very little. They were pretty, but so- so blonde. I think I like brunettes better." He looks sideways at me.  
"TIMES UP!"

"Lily, do you even know when the train comes?"  
"10am, I think" I say. Yeah, 10am, that's what it said on the TV.  
"And when's Cinna coming?" She questions.  
"Anytime now" That's right, Cinna should be here to do all our hair, makeup and clothes soon. I really don't see the need, but apparently there might be cameras around, as the public want to see more of me since my interview. Daisy and Petal are really excited for some reason though; they like this sort of thing. All they would talk about last night was Cinna, clothes, shoes, school and what the shops will be like there. I've heard from Layla (and I don't have a clue where she gets the information from) that it's like a little, safe village.

"Lily! You look amazing!" Layla screams and pulls me into a hug.  
"Hey, don't smudge my make up!" I try to act all high and mighty but we both burst out laughing.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," I say.

Cinna has dressed us in what he calls "casual clothes". I'm wearing a navy skater skirt and a no-sleeve floral blouse tucked in. My mockingjay pin, which my mum gave me a while back, is secured below my left shoulder. I'm wearing my favourite brown braided flip flops and a matching belt. My hair was braided how my mother wears it, and I'd look the spitting image of her if it wasn't for my eyes.

Layla wore 3 quarter length skinny jeans, accentuating her curves. Her top, a stripy blue one-shoulder, highlighted her deep blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was half up in a braid, the other left down.

Lavinia wore deep green skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. Her brown/bronze eye makeup brought out her deep brown eyes, and her short hair was clipped out if her face.

Petal and Daisy sported similar short dresses, but with different colours and patterns. Petals was blue and rippled like water, whereas Daisy's was a pale pink. It flared out at her waist and a cream ribbon hid the seam. They both has their hair down in waves and a flower clipped back their fringe.

We has been prepped as out an hour ago and my skin still stung in places where it was waxed. They decided I should look naturally beautiful so they just returned me to beauty base zero.

"You better get going Lily, don't want to miss the train," Cinna says, smiling, before leaving the room.  
"Yeah, we should" Petal says. "You all look lovely by the way!"  
"Thanks Petal, you too." Every one says.

We get to the train station, laughing, and see everyone else from the district, well, not everyone; just people around our age and some parents come to wave them of. We said goodbye to our parents back at home though, so their not here. We wait for a few minutes until a train comes rolling in. Most of the lights are on, but a section of compartment windows are dark.

Our district seems to have assigned compartments, each with the number 12 on. Our group run to get one to ourselves, and luckily we do. In it, are 3 sofas, a massive TV, and a table full of refreshments. Everything us modernly laid-out and looks comfy.

We chat, flirt and laugh for most of the journey. Couples already seem to be forming; me and Finn, Daisy and Thom, Petal and Dave, Lavinia and Marvel, and Layla has wandered of somewhere - flirting, I expect.

When the train starts to slow down we all look out of the window. It seems Layla was right about the village thing, and it has around the same layout as 12.  
"Please leave the train in a civilised manner. We have arrived."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.  
  
A/N: Lol stands for laugh out loud. We say it in the uk but not sure if people would know what it meant. Also, btw stands for by the way.

Layla seemed to be right about the village thing, and it seemed to be like the layout in 12. The train station is by a road, and if you follow the road down you get to a gate with Welcome to District 14 on it. Inside the gate and fence, the road follows on but with houses surrounding it. Really it's like a little neighbourhood; a square in the center, surrounded by shops and a school. Leading of the square is a meadow, a forest, roads and houses.

I learn that this is the 16+ school, and the other side of the railway is the 15- one. We are lead to the square, where there is a long line of people waiting outside a building with Office on. We join the que and wait for what feels like days, but finally get there. I try to mask my surprise when I see Effie sitting behind a mahogany desk, but I think she is surprised too so it was ok.  
"Lily, darling!"  
"Effie, it's been so long!" We embrace each other and I sit in front of her.  
"So, I'm going to assign you a house now, I think I put you with that Layla girl you mentioned on your interview? And I'm pretty sure I put Daisy, Petal, Lavinia, and Finn as your neighbours, ok? And I'll just warn you, the streets are named after Rebels and victors.

So you are number 11 Mellark street, here's your map and keys, your timetable, luggage and other information will be in your house." She smiles and says I can always visit her if I need help.

I unlock the door to my house- no, it's cottage really. From the outside it looks sweet and homely, I hope it's nice on the inside as well.

When I get inside, I'm in a hallway with a door to my left, stairs to my right and another door in front further down. I go into the door on my left and find a living room, complete with sofas, a fireplace, a large tv and a clock on the wall. Realistic flames are painted on the wall with the fireplace, and the rest are a creamy colour. The sofas are cream with different shades of red cushions, a few even embroidered with flames, scattered across it. The carpet is a deep red, and a large window was opposite the fireplace, with matching curtains.

The room down the hallway is a kitchen, and it reminds me of the one at home. It has a wooden table in the middle and cabinets and appliances like an oven and a washing machine. A window sat over the sink, and through it I can see a small garden. Primroses, Fuchsias and other pretty flowers line the she's in front of short fences, but no roses. My mother hates roses.

Upstairs, there are 2 bedrooms with double beds and a bathroom. I choose the bedroom that us painted like a forest with a sunset seeping through the leaves. A double bed with green bedding sits in the middle, and a large wardrobe stands next a window. A chest of drawers sits next to the bed with some tissues, my phone, my timetable and some other paper in it.

The bathroom has fish, coral and waves painted on all the walls. A bath with a shower head attached and lots of buttons on the wall beside it is on my left, while a toilet, sink and blue towels are in the space in front of me. I decide to take a shower, press lots of differ buttons and the water ends up a bright orange, fragranced with mint. I wash and condition my hair, before drying myself of. I dress in a plain white cotton nightdress, shrug on a fluffy green dressing gown and matching slippers, before going back downstairs.

"Oh!"  
"Hey, wait- Lily?"  
Laylas sprawled across a sofa, watching the TV.  
"God, you scared me! Where we're you? I was beginning to get worried," I ask.  
"Oh, well, I met this guy on the train, and I thought I'd be with some complete stranger so I decided to hang out with him for a while," She says. I knew it. She would be flirting, wouldn't she?  
"Do you even know his name?" I ask.  
"Yeah, Peter, named after your dad but spelled different 'cause his family's not weird like ours. He's really nice, you'd like him. He's from district 5 and likes computers and tech like that. "  
"Is he cute?"  
"I guess, but not damn sexy like Finn. But Finns not my kinda guy so it doesn't matter. "  
"Cool"  
"Do you like it here then? Isn't it wierd not having the parents around?"  
"Yeah, it really is. I miss my dad making bread and my mum skinning rabbits," it might sound cheesy, but it's true. I bet in about a month I'll do anything to witness my mum throwing a strop.  
"I know right! It'll be great for a while but then I'll really miss them," she says.  
"Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, Peter mentioned it. We've got an assembly at the school at 11am till 12am, but the rest of the day is for "settling in" apparently. We can check out the shops and get to know people before Tuesday which is the first day at school." She explains. I guess the "settling in" thing makes sense; we can sleep of the long journey and then they can introduce and explain how this is going to work.

We stay up for a while longer before climbing into bed. I dream of an empty district 12 without all the teenagers and boring lessons...

"LAYLA! You need to get up!" I shout at Layla's sleeping face.

I've already showered, dressed, made cheese buns and had breakfast, and she's still fast asleep. I try slapping her face but she just rolls over and mumbles something into the pillow. She has to wake up though, it's already past 10 and we have assembly at 11.  
Splash. The entire bucketful runs over her face as I tip it up.  
"WHAT THE HELL LILY?"  
"You had to get up," I say simply and leave her bedroom.

I lay out her breakfast for her. Honestly, it's the first full day here and I'm already acting the "parent".  
"You didn't have to do that you know," she says.  
"I did, I had no idea you were such a heavy sleeper!"  
"No, I mean, wake me up. It's my fault if I dont get up on time, not yours."  
"It's what friends do Layla. Now eat."

"We bring you here together in the hope of teaching you to be independent, intelligent and kind. In 2 years time, you will be classed as an adult, and we wish to provide you with the stepping stones if a successful career.

To do this, we must find out what your talents are. For 6 months, you will follow a timetable of different lessons, and we teachers will be making notes of what you are good at. At the end if this 6 month period we hope to be able to have a list of what lessons you are and aren't Able, gifted or talented in, and advise you on which subjects you should take to study and take exams in. This is called your options.

You will continue to study your options until the end of the year, at which time we hope to have another list, but this time if suitable jobs for you. You will try out each job in our village, then narrow the list down to your favourite 3 that you can achieve with your will gain experience in each of these you have chosen, whether outside or inside 14.  
We will talk to you more about the subjects as time goes on. For now, concentrate on trying your best in lessons.

Also, we do not have any uniform but we expect you to dress smartly. Our part-time stylist and teacher does a fantastic range in his shop, so if your not sure just pop in there.

Thank you." The headmistress- I think her name is Mrs Grener- finally stops talking. Everyone is sitting on a hard, cold floor. My back is killing me, and being squashed between Layla and Lavinia doesn't help. For the past hour, we have been trying in vain to listen and concentrate in what random teachers are talking about. The only thing that caught my attention was the list of subjects; Art, Catering, Hunting, Swimming, English, Maths, Style, Design and Technology, Drama, Music, Physical Education, Dance, Science and History, I think. Lots more subjects than in used to, back in 12 we just did English, Maths and History. No matter how boring the teachers are, I think I'm going to enjoy this year.

"Thank God that's over!" Lav shouts. "I know right! You know, I think we should all go to that Cafe in the square to relax," I reply. It did look nice, the cakes reminded me of my dad.  
"Yeah, those cakes looked so nice. Do'u have any money?"  
"I think so, tell the others we are going won't ya?"  
"Sure"

We walk the short way to the Bakery and Cafe, which has some lively looking shortbread in the window. They are decorated realistically like flowers, and is by the centrepiece, a grand and rich looking cake for a special occasion.

Inside, it's already filled with hungry students, eating, laughing and talking. Layla spots someone and brings him over. e  
"Hey, Lily!"  
"Huh?"  
"This is Peter, Peter, this is Lily, Lavinia, Daisy, Petal, my brother Thom, Finn, Marvel and Dave."  
"Hiya, Layla talks loads about you" I wink at him, but he's busy staring at my mockingjay pin. Ugh, not this again, but I guess I better start getting used to it.  
"I-is that real?" He asks.  
"Yeah"  
"So you're?"  
"Yeah, Lily Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, and your girlfriend there is Layla Mellark, daughter of Peetas brother and a lovely lady named Delly." I don't want to sound snobby or anything, but it's the only way he'll believe it.  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Layla screams, but Peter isn't paying attention; he's gawping at us.  
"Layla? Lily?" I turn around when Layla runs to something behind me. And I see my uncle Rye, hugging Layla and smiling at me.  
"Rye!"  
"Hiya Lily," he looks at Peter. "Who's this?"  
"Oh" I smirk "Layla's boyfriend"  
"Layla!"  
"He's not dad,"  
"No sir, I only met Layla yesterday"  
"But you find her pretty hot don't you?" Rye winks. Lol.

"Lily, who's your room mate?" Lav asks me. Daisy and Petal are together of course, and are our neighbours. Finn and Thom live opposite us, but I'm not sure where Lav lives yet.  
"Layla, you?"  
"Some bitch named Velvet. All she would talk about is Finnick Odair and Finn, and how fit they are. She said he was acting hard to get, but she could feel his eyes on her. I went mental."  
"Oh really, she sounds like such a prick."  
"Yeah, I told her that she wasn't even pretty, that she was way out of Finns league, if he was looking at her it was in disgust, and that Finn fancied my friend"  
"Who is this friend?" It can't be Lavinia because she would've said he fancied her, it can't be Petal or Daisy because their his siblings, it's probably Layla. Yeah, she's really pretty and flirty like Finn.  
"Umm, it's- it's just one of you guys. I'm not sure who though" she looks uncomfortable, probably because she thinks I'd tell Layla.  
"If it's Layla, I won't tell her you know."  
"Oh it's not Layla" she looks relieved that I think it's her. But if it's not Layla, who is it? I wish it were me- but it won't be.  
"Right. You can always sleep on our sofa or something, we could get a sofa bed. I'm sure I can persuaded Effie."  
"Oh would you? Thank you do much!" Wow. Lav actually looks grateful.  
"Anyways, I've gotta go, see ya!"  
"Yeah, can I come round yours in the morning?"  
"Sure bye"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
**  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
"LILY I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Oh yeah. I told Lav she could come but I wasn't expecting her this early. However, I try to forget my drowsiness and opened my eyes.

I look out my bedroom window and see Lavinua standing in jeans and a T-shirt. I glance at my clock; it's only 6am. And I was hoping for a lie-in this morning...

"Finally!" Lav exclaims.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting you so early Lav," I say sleepily. "I'm getting in the shower, until then, you can watch the telly." I shove her in the lounge and trudge back upstairs. I'll feel better after a hot shower.

-PAGE BREAK-

I dress in a black skater skirt, black, fitted blazer, black tights, black cardigan, a white casual blouse, black pumps and pin on my mockingjay pin. Cinna left me a note saying that as there was no uniform, he designed some that would suit me. This consisted of different coloured skinny jeans, chinos, pleated skirts, skater skirts, blouses, cardigans and blazers. Most of the shoes are pumps but there are some boots for colder days. I leave my hair down and straighten it, plait the bit that falls into my face and pin it back. I look in the mirror and see everything suits me and fits perfectly, bringing out curves I didn't know I had. I look nice, and I think Cinna would be proud.

I take my timetable down to compare it with Lav's, and decide to leave Layla. Me and Lav eat some cheese buns for breakfast, and I make some small talk.  
"So, what have you got today?" I ask. She pulls out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket.  
"Err, English, D&T, Maths, Hunting and Style"  
"Ooh, we have D&T, Hunting and Style together! I have Catering, D&T, English, Hunting, and Style" I say. I'm glad we do, that means I know someone in every lesson except English; Layla is in Catering with me.  
"That's cool." the conversation turns into silence with nothing left to say.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Dad?" Layla says beside me, and Rye is standing at the front of our classroom writing on the whiteboard. We are the first people in the classroom. There are work tops with ovens underneath and a microwave on top if each. Everything is white, shiny and pristine, giving me an impression of a clean hospital.  
"Hiya Layla, Lily"  
"Hey Rye, are we making anything today?"  
"No we have to do safety, but tomorrow we are baking some cupcakes!"  
"Sounds cool."  
"Well it would be anyway if I was teaching it!" He smirks "Anyway Layla, what do you want for your birthday?"  
"Err, I'm not sure. Maybe we could throw a party?"  
"'Course hun. Invite anyone you want, and we'll do the rest won't we Lily?"  
"Yeah, now go away Layla while we talk about it"  
"But where shall I go?"  
"Wait outside and tell everyone to line up while we chat, make some new friends."  
"K" She says and leaves.  
"Rye" I ask, how shall I put this? He always does the cake. "Can I Er- can I do the cake?"  
"Yeah sure, you can use the bakery; we wouldn't want Layla to walk in when you're making it would we?"  
"No"  
"So, what should the venue be?"  
"Somewhere special"  
"We could do it in a clearing in the forest?"  
"Perfect! She loves forests!"  
"Trouble is, we couldn't play music..." He looks at me pleadingly. Seriously?  
"No"  
"Please Lily? She's your best friend and cousin? And you wouldn't make a fool of yourself, everyone knows your voice is amazing!" Not really. I just enjoy singing.  
"S'pose. I'll do it if you can get some more people."  
He thinks for a second, then smiles. "You do one song, and I'll get some others to do the rest. I know someone who will be perfect."

-PAGE BREAK-

Other than the start, the lesson is boring. I already know everything there is about baking and safety so all I do is mess about with Layla who is in the same position as me. People whisper about Rye, or Mr Mellark, because he looks so much like Peeta and has the same surname. Thankfully, no one notices us though, as we sit at the back. I'm not in the mood for fans.

-PAGE BREAK-

D&T was good, we are studying woodwork at the moment. I knew the teacher again (embarrassing), as he is my mums best friend, Gale. He tried to sound important, introducing himself as 'Mr Hawthorne' but when I laugh it fails miserably; for me also. People realise who I and Lav are and go silent when we talk. It's funny, because we don't care and talk just as loudly about the bitch sharing her house, who is also in the class. She doesn't look happy.

-PAGE BREAK-

Finn is in my English class, and is looking freakin' gorgeous once again. We sit next to eachother, maybe a little to close, on a table opposite Thom and Colin. People scream when they see Finn, and when one person saw me and Thom she shouted "OMG ITS KATNISS EVERDEEN AND PEETA MELLARK!" because I look so much like my mum and Thom looks like his uncle, my dad. God help us!  
"Settle down" The teacher, who is obviously from the Capitol - with her green skin and hair- says. She reads the register and everyone mutters and whispers when she reads my, Thom's and Finn's names. So annoying.

We are starting a diary this term, which should be easy. Everyone said I was good at English; and I must admit that words come easily too me. I try not to mention Finn; I don't want anyone to know about my feelings for me, plus, he could easily read it over my shoulder.

-PAGE BREAK-

As we walk into lunch, a blonde, blue eyed girl, who is covered in makeup, looks at Daisy. I recognise her as the 'bitch' Lav shares her house with.  
"Slut!" I'm angry, but decide its best not to get a bad reputation from everyone and just shoot an evil glare at the girl. She doesn't see me though.  
"Excuse me?" Lav says from beside me.  
"Oh, Lavinia isn't it?" She smirks.  
"Yeah, now you do NOT insult my friends! Or me!"  
"What happens if I do?" She smirks. Oh, she does not know what is coming. This should be funny.  
"You are publicly humiliated, you get brain concussion, and when I tell my mum, she will chop you to bits with one of her many axes!"  
"I'm guessing your mother needs anger management then, and you too"  
"Is that the best insult you could come up with? And maybe my mum does need anger management, but it's understandable seen as she is JOHANNA MASON, victor and rebel!"  
"Wh- what? You're mum is Johanna?"  
"Yeah, and Lily here," she slings and arm round my neck and smiles. "Her parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. The girl you called a slut, her twin, and Finn, their parents are Finnick and Annie Odair. I dont think you can even think you can bag Finn if you call his sis a slut!" She smiles at the girls shocked face.  
"OMG I am so, so, so sorry. You guys are amazing and I was wrong, I see that now." I'm fuming; no, that's the understatement of the year. These sort of people really get to me, they think they are better than you, then learn who you are and pretend to have been you're friend all along. Bitch.  
"YOU THINK YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT NOW?! IT WOULD BE MUCH BETTER IF YOU JUST KEEP YOUR STUPID GOB SHUT, YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE ACTED BETTER THAN US, CALLING DAISY A SLUT! AND THEN YOU REALISE WHO WE ARE, AND TAKE IT ALL BACK. EVERYONE IS EQUAL UNTIL THEY DO SOMETHING WRONG, SOMETHING BAD. YOU ARE BETTER THAN NO BODY ELSE, WE ARE BETTER THAN YOU. YOU MAY FEEL YOU ARE BETTER, PRETTIER, FUNNIER THAN US, BUT WE ARE TEN TIMES THE PERSON YOU ARE!" I scream, then considerably calm down once it's out of my system. I smile widely at her, then go get my lunch- beef stew. My favourite.

I don't think that was the best argument I've had, the words I yelled weren't that great, but everyone seemed to enjoy it. I must say, we did have quite the laugh about it afterwards.

-PAGE BREAK-

We all have hunting together which is great. The teacher is some guy who was a rebel and learned to use weapons like a bow or a dagger in the war. He doesn't let us shoot actual game, but sets up stations of different weapons. I excel everyone in the bow and arrow station, hitting the bullseye on every go.  
"You're better than me, you know. You should join the archery team, here after school on Monday's. If you come, your captain." He turns and walks away. I like his bluntness, he seems genuine and nice. Archery is one of the things I'm most happy doing, it's relaxing. I think I will go to that club, I'll try to perswade some other people to come with me. Layla is good too, she spends hours with me in the woods. Finn and Lav aren't too bad, with a little coaching and practice they will be great. And it doesn't seem to be Petal and Daisy's thing. They nearly had a heart attack at the idea of killing a "cute little bunny".

-PAGE BREAK-

"Cinna?" The style classroom is brightly coloured but sophisticated, totally Cinna. He is typing something on a tablet - an iPad? As always, he wears simply coloured clothes and golden eyeliner. Fabrics line desks and hang on the walls, hiding whatever's underneath.  
"Hi Lily! I was hoping to see you soon, I missed you."  
"I missed you too, I didn't have a clue what to wear this morning!"  
"I think you did great on your own, but I can pop in tomorrow to help if you want?"  
"No it's fine, but you can come round after school tomorrow? It would be cool to chat."  
"Sure, now go choose a seat. Your classmates are coming!" He says, and I choose the table near his desk. Lav, Daisy and Petal sit with me and we talk about little things before Cinna takes control of the lesson.  
"Hello class! Now today's going to be a bit of a laid back lesson, seeing as it is your first day here. So to start if with I just want you to play a little get to know you games." Get to know you games. Sounds like the sort of thing Effie would do, not Cinna.  
"But there will be a twist! Someone you know will talk about you, and you will talk about them. I know how embarrassing some people can find talking about themselves! Now if you sit next to someone you know, and Lily can start?!"  
There is a rush of people moving around to sit next to someone else, but our table stays the same.  
"Sure" I mumble, but it's not like Cinna gave me a choice.  
I stand up with Lav and find everyone's eyes on us. It's freaky.  
"Err, this is Lavinia Mason. She's sarcastic and witty, just like her mum Johanna. They are weirdly alike. She likes to chop wood for some reason, and says what she thinks. She never lies. It takes awhile for her to trust and consider someone a friend, but once she does she is loyal, kind and true." I finish, not knowing what else to say. That's it really.  
"Thanks Lily. Now Lavinia?"  
"Umm, this is Lily Mellark. She's all friendly and nice until you get her angry, which could be any moment. Some really weird things set her of. Once-"  
"No Lav, please?" I cut her of. No one wants to know that.  
"Fine, but as long as you bake me some cookies!" She smirks mischievously at me. "Her mum also has a very quick temper and was once the girl on fire, which has obviously been past down to her. She likes to bake, hunt and paint when she's not arguing it flirting."  
"I don't flirt!" I don't. Not really. Not like Layla or Finn. Finn...  
"You do with Finn!" She smirks again, while I stand awkwardly, but blushing furiously. Just you wait... I glare at her.  
"Her parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark, who if you didn't know, are victors, rebels and Katniss was the mockingjay. She lives in a mansion which is great for house parties!" Random.

My style class all seem really nice and it's great to have a relaxed lesson at the end of the day. Once we finished the game, we watch a film of all Cinna's designs, mostly worn by my mum or me. I recognise a few I wore and am very grateful that Cinna cut out my head. If not, that would be so embarrassing.

The day was quite fun actually; way better than the small school back in 12. Maybe this year was going to be better than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Girl Talk**

Sorry, this is such a short chapter compared to the others! But hopefully the content is good...

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
  
"No doodles in class! Detention!" I roll my eyes. I've done all the work anyway, and even if I hadn't, I know everything there is about the topic we are studying this term. The 74th hunger games. From the tiny detail of how my mothers mockingjay pin feels like, to how many tributes were sent into the arena and how many came out, I know everything. I don't want to bring any attention to myself or something, and I'm not at all good at some subjects; cough-Maths-cough.  
"Sir, I've done all my work" I say coldly, meeting his steely grey eyes with my innocent blue ones. They were dark, like never-ending tunnels, and had no warmth or kindness in them.  
"Even the extension?" His eyes bore into mine, but I will not give him the satisfaction of looking away.  
"Yes" I hand him my book and smile sweetly at him. It's funny how his eyes bulge slightly in shock.  
"This is... good," he almost grimaces as he says the word. "It seems I've under-estimated you, Miss Mellark. No detention." He says, his voice slightly brighter than normal. He looks up from the book and smiles at me, a silver light appearing in those grey orbs. He actually smiled! At me! Maybe I did inherit my fathers charming personality after all.  
"Hey, seen as yours is so good, can I copy some?" Layla whispers, her eyes darting towards the towering figure of Mr Adams, checking he hadn't heard. I push my book towards her in response. Typical Layla.

"So class, next week we will be watching an edited version of the 74th Hunger Games. Remember, if at any point you feel you need to stop watching it you may leave the room, so do not worry. We will not force you to watch it." He looks over at our group when he says that. He must know that we know the tributes, that Layla is my cousin and I am Katniss and Peeta Mellarks daughter. Sometimes it is a blessing, but mostly I hate it. Why can't I just be normal?

-PAGE BREAK-

As we walk into lunch, all eyes are on us and there is nothing but silence and Lav and Finns laughing. They don't care. I don't either, but the silence unnerves me. Just because we are the most popular group in the school, it does not mean everyone can listen into our conversations.

There are ranges of popularity in District 14. First and most popular, the Victors, well, that's what some weirdo decided to call us, and it embarrassingly caught on. That's me, Layla, Daisy, Petal, Lavinia, Thom, Finn, Dave, Marvel and sometimes Peter, Layla's 'friend'. More like boyfriend, or friend with benefits.

The Capitolists come next. They normally have different coloured skin, eyes and hair. Some even have patterns imprinted onto their face to make them look like an animal. They're always chatting in that seriously annoying Capitol accent and seem clueless to what goes on around them.

Next comes the Careers, a group selected from either District 1, 2 or 4. They tried to join us but... their just so horrible, bitchy and fake. All the boys think they're gods gift to women, and the girls think they are pretty and plaster loads of make up on their faces. We tried to let them down gently; in Lav's case, it was a "Why would we want to be friends with you?" which I, personally, think is much better than a "get out of our sights you whores". They weren't happy though, once we explained that she was being sarcastic. Honestly, they are so, so... stupid, I really don't know why they are so popular. They just scare me.

Then come the clingers. That's what we call the people who try and want to be a career, capitolist or victor, but aren't. They just do everything we say and follow us around. Then there are the nerds, who have their own small group that fight over the front desks and sit in a corner table at lunch. Nobody else approaches them, and they keep to themselves in return. Then come goth's, emo's and outsiders. Goths commit self-harm, emo's are obsessed with global warming and recycling etc. and outsiders sit by themselves, hardly ever talking to anyone.

"Lils, you want the roast, right?" Finn looks up from underneath his dark eyelashes and I feel my knees trembling.  
"Er, yes please" it comes out as barely a whisper, and he knowingly smirks. He is gorgeous when he smirks...  
"Cool, here you go" he hands me a warm plate with some rosy on, and I smile in thanks at him. I see Layla and Lav whispering and looking at us, and I wonder what they are talking about.  
"Girls, I think we need to talk soon, why dont you all come round after school?" Layla asks, looking round at everyone.  
"Can we come?" Thom asks hopefully, looking at Daisy.  
"No!" Lav and Layla shout at him at the same time.  
"It's just girls Thom"  
"Oh, well, us guys can meet up too!" he says defensively.  
"Cool, let's go round Dave's, I want to know where it is"  
"Sure, don't ask me, come whenever you like" Sarcasm laces Dave's voice.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Lily, you need to think about what you're doing with Finn." What?  
"Hmm" I just answer, not really paying attention. I'm not doing anything with Finn.  
"It's obvious you like him and he knows it, but he doesn't take any notice of you." I know.  
"I know, but what can I do?"  
"Well, me and Lav were thinking you should either play hard-to-get or make him jealous. Probably both."  
"Ohh, that's a good idea. He won't take any notice of you until you stop showing interest in him. He's so awkward like that." Petal says.  
"I totally agree." Daisy says.  
"How should I do that?" I ask. I'm not going to do anything rash, I would probably regret it.  
"We were thinking..."  
"We should all go out..."  
"Wait till you and Finn are together and no one is listening in..."  
"Then mention how hot you think Michael, one of the careers looks..."  
"Hopefully, he should get all defensive about how you should date someone much nicer than that..."  
"And then you could suggest some one else, preferably Marvel" it freaks me out how they can just continue each others sentences and I interrupt them.  
"Why marvel?"  
"Because he has always liked Lavinia so it won't do any harm"  
"Wait, Marvel likes me?" Lav is so stupid, how can she not notice Narcel staring at her all the time? We all say of course to her get and she disappears back into her thoughts.  
"Then you can say how sad it is that he doesn't like you, and he should hopefully be comparing you to that blonde he net at your party, and we can go from there" I hate how much better they are at this than me, that they can easily sort out all their little problems with a "plan". I've never been good at that, or much else like this to be honest.  
"And when should I do all this? If I manage it, that is?"  
"If you don't manage it brainless, we'll have to force you into it" Ugh. Lav is so... so... forceful.  
"I know!"  
"What?" We all ask Layla, who suddenly shouted into our thoughts.  
"Do it at my party! The plan! At my party!"  
"Yeah! Then you have the excuse to wear something really fancy that will make Finn will literally gawp at you," Lav adds. Great, thanks Layla.  
"But I don't like the dresses you pick out for me..." I groan.  
"Oh no, we won't pick out this one. Cinna will design something really special" Thank god. But there's something of here... I don't like that evil-looking glint in Lav's eyes...

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Drooling in a swim class**

The title may give away a lot of things...  
Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
  
If there's one thing I hate, it's water. The way anything could be hidden beneath it, in it even. One wrong mouthful, you could end up dead in minutes. The tide in the sea, who knows what's under that white foam left by those rippling waves? Currents that could pull you under in a matter of seconds. Sea weed stroking your body eerily, making it spasm slightly in the cold water. Sharp rocks scraping your feet, but at least their there. They could crumble underneath your toes soon, leaving you gasping for air. It's like a different, unknown world. Who knows what other dangers lie there? I'd much rather prefer the safety and warmth of dry land. So I am clearly not looking forward to our swimming lessons. Which we have twice a week. And my first one is in less than an hour.

It's all I could think about last night, nightmares invading my usual happy dreams. Nightmares including sharks, currents, darkness, and even the Quarter Quell my mum told me about. I can just picture myself standing on a small metal plate, surrounded by water and soon death. Anyone could kill me, anything could end my life once Caesar Flickerman officially announces the start of a so-called game. Mind you, I'd rather be killed at the hand of a person than the depths of water I see before myself.

At least I will not have to make a fool of myself in front of a complete stranger. Annie and Finnick Odair will be teaching the swimming classes, Annie the girls and Finnick the boys. Or that's how it was meant to be. They've decided to coach us together, because it will be "easier". More like they can't keep their hands of each other all day.

"Seriously Lils, I wouldn't have thought you would dread swimming so much. We will do it inside, in a safe, heated pool. Plus, you get to see Finn in just a swimsuit," Layla smirks at me, before taking another bite if her cheese bun.  
"It's not like I haven't seen it before Lay, just get facebook." No jokes, Facebook has everything. And, you can print pictures off, or save them as your screen saver. Don't call me a stalker, I'm just encouraging his model career. Or so I tell myself.

We are eating breakfast on the sofa, after Layla found me sweating, screaming and grasping onto the covers of my bed. Of course, she made me tell her what was wrong. And she can see right through my lies, unfortunately.  
"But still, it's safe." She insists. It's really not.  
"Layla, it can turn your fingers to prunes in less than an hour. Imagine what having a double period would be like."  
"We don't though, do we? And I'm sure it won't kill us. We all drink the stuff, remember?"  
"I drink juice"  
"You don't just drink juice"  
"Well, lemonade is nice" I say defensively.  
"It's got water in"  
"It's purified"  
"What do you do when it rains?" She sounds curious, maybe she didn't just ask to prove a point.  
"It comes in small amounts. I wear a coat. I'm fine." I end the discussion and head upstairs to shower and change.

I shove on a bikini under my swimsuit. It's nice, made to look like its on fire, which seems like a coincidence this morning. It suits my personality. Fire is never meant to go in water. Seen as a white shirt would show my bikini underneath, I wear a deep red no- sleeve collared shirt, tucked into my black skater skirt. I tie my hair up into a high ponytail on the crown of my head, before slipping on some red bow pumps. I add some water-proof mascara to my eyelashes, holding onto the fact that maybe I look pretty. I want to look nice, hoping against hope that maybe Finn will notice me. Hoping that he won't friend-zone me again.

He used to fancy Layla, who I must agree is the perfect match for him. He's more than handsome, she's delicate and pretty. They both like to flirt and take time on their appearances. Although both are too dumb to notice who likes them.

When he asked me what Layla would like for her birthday last year, I as beyond hurt. But I stuck to my wishes that maybe, one day, he would love me in return. Not simply because I was a good time-waster, but because he loved me for who I am.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Hello guys, now for those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Finnick Odair and this is my wife Annie. We will be coaching you for your swimming" He flashes his famous grin at everyone, and the silence that filled the changing rooms when Finnick had been talking changes into excited whispering and squeals.

We follow Annue and Finnick into a large room, a pool in the middle with a few diving boards at the deep end. It's split by a rope down the middle, sectioning the deep end by the shallow end. The water looks strangely calm, not how I had expected, but I guess anything could be hidden underneath.  
"If you have never swam before, please stay at this end. If you have, then make your way over to the over end." Finnick stands at the edge of the water, by one end of the rope, opposite Annie. He strips of his top, revealing his beautifully bronzed abs to a bunch of teenage girls. Not a good idea. One even falls into the pool, screaming. She looks disappointed when Annie saves her, like she was expecting Finnick too. I expect she fell on purpose.

When everyone is silent again, which is a long time, Finnick walks over next to me and Annie over by the people that are wierd enough to have actually been swimming before.  
"Loving the bikini Lils" He whispers seductively from behind me. Most girls would feel weak at the knees, but I've heard it all before.  
"Good to see you Finnick!" I say brightly and embrace him like I would my dad. Other girls look jealously at me.  
"I didn't know you didn't swim. You were fine on your holidays in 4" His tone takes a caring edge.  
"Well, I never went in did I?"  
"Oh yes, I remember now. You were very stubborn about getting that tan" He laughs. "Its safe though, trust me. And I'm always here to save you if something goes wrong" he winks.  
"Well, this bikini was never made to go swimming in Finnick" I say, pretending to sad.  
"You think that's going to get you out of it?! If you feel so strongly that your bikini shouldn't go in the water, maybe you should take it of!" He waggles his eyebrows at me.  
"Ugh, your like- 40 or something, and Im 16. Plus, you have a wife, a son and 2 daughters. You should shut up!" I end the conversation quickly.

Maybe i could go in. The water looks safe after all. And that girl was fine. But I'm not going in the deep end. Ever.  
"Right class! Will you all climb in the water please!"  
Finnick gets in before me, and lends me a hand. Its rough but firm and inviting. I dip a toe into the water and am amazed by how warm it is. It's room temperature, not too hot, not too cold. I sit on the edge and swish my legs about, careful not to hit Finnick.  
"That's it. You can do this. Remember, you can always hold on to me if you need to!" The old, flirtatious Finnick is back, surprise surprise. Can't he even be serious for like, a minute?

The water is strangely calming, and I surprise even myself by jumping into the water. I giggle, thinking of how weird it feels. I can do this. Everyone else is. I don't want to bring anymore attention to myself, I got quite enough just being with Finnick. Let alone hugging him.

We spend the rest of the lesson just drifting about in the water, getting used to the feeling. Finnick tells me I'm a natural, but we haven't even swam yet, so how can he say that? And anyway, I never would be good at swimming, I hated water for 16 years. And will do for the rest of my life.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Finn!" Oh no. I don't think I could stand it if Finn had to kiss someone else.

We're round Daisy and Petals house, playing spin the bottle - again. And, once again, Finn is picked.  
"Hahaha Thom!"  
"Thom and Finn can't snog, their not gay! It will have to be... Lily!" Oh my gosh, Layla is so predictable. If you could, I'd have thought they were doing this on purpose.

Finn runs his hand through his hair as they lock us, once again, in a bathroom. His sea-green eyes look at me through the darkness, taking me in. He puts his hands on the wall either side of my face, trapping me. His eyes change to a deeper colour, some emotion showed in them. Lust? Love?

His lips meet mine, and they mould into one another, slowly at first. It gets more heated and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into him. Im in shock; Finn is kissing me, actually kissing me. All my dreams have come true... but I remind myself that this is just a game. I can feel something more though, Im not sure what as this is my first kiss. Well, two can play this game, I think. Lav wants us to get together? Ill show him how much. I wrap my arms round his neck and play with the little hairs there. I slowly pull them up and intervene with the copper hairs there. I pull his head closer to mine, putting my tongue in his mouth...  
"TIMES UP!"

Finn pulls away, not looking at me. He walks out, leaving me breathless after him. Literally breathless. That kiss took up all my air supply.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: crushed**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games trilogy.  
  
That kiss... it left me wanting more. Loving him more. Hoping more. Thinking that maybe he actually did love me back.

But those silly dreams were crushed the next day. He wouldn't speak to me. Would hardly look at me. Tried his best to not even be in the same room as me.

I think about how he's been treating me these last few days and hate him. I think about that kiss and love him. How can I hate and love him at the same time?

I guess commitment and love just isn't his personality. Instead, he likes to flirt with different girls, mess with different girls, make-out with different girls. Even sleep with different girls. I guess I'm just one of those girls.

These thoughts make me sad, angry and jealous at the same time. Things would be so much simpler if he just loved me back. He's such an arse; he never thinks if other peoples feelings, we are below him. Why can't I love someone else? Anyone can see Daisy and Thom are perfect for each other. They both love each other, if they admit it or not, you can see it in their eyes as they look at each other, think about each other, talk about each other.

I think I should tell someone, but who? I can't tell a boy, all the guys I know are friends with Finn. I can't tell Layla because her and Finn are too alike. Daisy and Petal are his sisters. And Lavinia will just make a sarcastic remark.

"Lily!"  
"Huh?" I've zoned out for the best part of the music lesson, thinking about that kiss and Finn and other confusing topics. Luckily, the teacher is nice.  
"You need to stop zoning out. I won't be so kind next time," the teacher says, his brown eyes twinkling. He always says this, but I know he wont. He seems to have a soft spot for me.  
"Sorry sir!" I say brightly. He reminds me of Cinna; creative, laid-back, kind.  
"It's fine. Lavinia, tell Lily what we're doing please"  
He walks away to chat to some other guys in our class.  
"So, we have to sing a song to perform next lesson. And some lucky people have to sing it at the end of this lesson." I know Mr Bremmings will pick on me; its his way of showing us who's boss. I don't mind though, I'll need to start practicing for Layla's party anyway.

"So class, I hope you have had fun today. I want Lily to perform and then I'll take volunteers, ok?"  
Everybody looks my way as I make my way towards the mike at the front of the classroom.  
"What song are you doing?" Mr Bremmings whispers in my ear.  
"Jar of Hearts" I whisper back before taking my place in from of the mike. I look around and see Layla, who is smiling encouragingly, Daisy, who is staring into space, Petal, who is trying to get her attention, and Finn, who is glaring at his desk. But I know that by the end of the song he should be looking at me, and me at him. I hope he gets the message.  
_"No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?"  
Finns eyes, wide and glistening wet, and glued to mine. I look down first, because I hate the fact I might have hurt him. I needed to get a point across though, and he wouldn't talk to me.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Present Shopping

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter, it was short and depressing, right? This one should be jollier... I don't really know where I'm going with it!

To Lily: That's so cool! I love the name lily! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

"What does Layla like?" Cinna asks, and I wonder why he is asking.  
"Er, she likes baking and clothes and the forest and Finnick Odair and the sky." I'm thinking on the spot here. I could have given him a whole book full if he gave me some warning, but then that wouldn't be Cinna. Cinna is laid-back and relaxed at all times.  
"The sky?" He takes sudden interest in "the sky". Why? I mean, it's just the sky. It's been around since, like, forever.  
"Yeah, like finding shapes in the clouds and star-gazing and that." That is how mentally retarded Layla is. She once invited me for a sleepover and we were stargazing all night.  
"That's cool. I was just thinking about her present" Cinna explains. Oh, I guess I need to that soon. The party is Saturday, today is Thursday. And I need to do that cake.  
"Right. I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then" I flash a grin at him and leave. I really need to go shopping.

-PAGE BREAK-

The nail polish promises to be "the thing everyone needs this year", but it's so, so... Capitolish. If that's a word.

The shop has so many things you'd think I would be able to pick Layla hundreds of gifts, but they all seem so useless. Makeup. Clothes. Posters of boys. Books of " hints and tips on how to get your man". All things a Capitol girl would go mental for, but I just laugh at the stupidity of it.

I wish Petal and Daisy were her, they would know exactly what to get her. But no. Here I am stuck in the "Girl Shop" in district 14. We thought they would have something for Layla, but look how wrong we were. We even look out-of-place here, it's full of metallic-skinned Capitol people.  
"Well, I don't think we will find anything here" Lav concludes, starting to walk out towards the door.

"I KNOW!" Lav suddenly shouts in the muddle of the square. Everybody turns to look at us; I just smile awkwardly at them like nothing happened.  
"What?" I hiss at her.  
"We can get her a sofa bed for me to sleep on! Practical and nice," she says while I laugh.  
"We can't get her something for you!"  
"Why not? It's the best plan we've got so far!" She says stubbornly. She's got quite a good point... but I would never, ever admit that to her.  
"Fine! But it was your idea, not mine!" She smirks at me and prances of to the furniture shop.

"Red's the colour scheme, right?"  
"Yeah," I yawn. I never knew furniture shopping was so boring. There's hundreds if sofas, and all we have to do is pick one, but no. We have to try them all, consider the different materials, shapes and cushions, and then compare them to each other. We've been at this for 3 hours. 3 hours.

I've tried suggesting we go home and think about it, but Lav is determined to find "the perfect one". Which in my opinion, would be the same as what we've got, but sofa bed version. We past it around an hour ago, and Lav put it on the top of her list. That was an hour ago.  
"You know what, I think we should get that one the same design as yours!" She says brightly.  
"What a great idea!" I mock her tone sarcastically. I had only been telling her that all afternoon.

We pay and ask them if they can deliver it on Layla's birthday. The shop lady seems nice and reminds me of Portia. She dresses like she's mental, but underneath all the makeup she's a kind and down-to-earth person.

"Hey brainless, have you even talked to that Effie person yet?" Oh god, with all that's been going on with Finn, I've forgotten that. I really need to get on and do this stuff. I've had loads of time after school and everything, but I haven't used it. I also need to ring home, plan and do Layla's cake, persuade people to go to that archery club with me, and talk to Finnick and Annie about extra-swimming lessons. Oh, and help plan Layla's party Rye.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Lily! Honey, how are you?" My mums voice is urgent then relieved down the phone line.  
"I'm fine thanks. It's so weird not having you and dad around, I miss you guys."  
"You'll soon see us though!"  
"Huh?" I'm confused, she said she couldn't come and visit this weekend.  
"Oh, Er, nothing to worry about." She says quickly.  
"Ok..." I don't believe her, but I know she won't tell me. "How's you?"  
"Oh everything is ok here, but how are you doing? What's it like?"

I spend the rest of the evening chatting about District 14 to my mum and dad, who were concerned if I was ok. I assured them that everything was fine, and that they didn't have to drive all the way here just to make sure.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Lily! What are you doing here?"  
"Err, well, I just wanted to ask you something- 2 things, actually."  
"Ask away, ask away dear" she smiles at me with her now disturbingly bright yellow lips.  
"Umm, do you know my friend Lavinia? Yeah. Well, she's been put in a house with someone she finds... just horrible. So, we were wondering, maybe she could sleep on a sofa bed in our house?"  
"Of course! You'll have to buy the sofa bed though! I'll just change her address" she turns on her computer and her eyes flicker over the screen.  
"Done. Now what's the other thing you want?" Her eyes are concerned.  
"Umm, can I have the day off tomorrow?" She looks shocked, like she was expecting a sob story or something.  
"It's nothing serious, it's just I really need to make a special cake for my best friends birthday. And umm, I really need this to make something that she deserves. Please Effie, I need this."

**Remember to ****R&R**** people! Reviews really fuel me, I write much quicker!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The cake**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
  
Effie took a little persuading so I could have today of, but in the end she relented, on the condition that I go back to school the minute it's done. It was Layla that was the hardest to convince that I was ill and needed to stay of for a bit. In the end, I had to pretend to rush out the room to be sick. Let's just say, it's a good thing she can't stand illnesses.

I'm making a 3- tiered, hidden design cake. On the outside, it should be all bright, wacky and colourful to suite Layla's quirky nature. The smallest tier will should be a mouth-watering chocolate sponge with a vanilla heart in each slice, the middle tier red velvet with a vanilla heart and the largest tier lemon with a raspberry heart, to show Layla's flirty ways. If it all works out well, that is.

The sponges are currently in the oven, and I'm making the buttercream and icing flowers and other decorations to top it of.

I work as if mechanical, having done this sort-of thing everyday after school in the bakery with dad. The only problem is, dad is not here. And I know it sounds childish for someone 16 years of age to miss their dad, but I do. I miss his reassurances that everything will be ok, that it will be beautiful when we've finished, because I feel lost without them. I feel lost when I go to put it in the oven, knowing the temperature should be 180 degrees but not quite sure, because dad is not here to correct me if it's wrong. If I mess up today, I mess up. My dad isn't here to save it at the last minute. There's no going back.

-PAGE BREAK-

"That looks really nice Lily, she'll love it"  
"Thank you" The cake stands tall and proud on the silver board, the numbers 1 and 7 glinting in the light. The background colour is white, with green decorative icing and swirls around each layer top and bottom. Daisy's, primroses and other flowers are scattered somewhat randomly across it, along with small golden 17's. A large, golden 1 and 7 also stick out of the top layer on a wire, the edible glitter shimmering. Different coloured bows join the flowers, along with some leaves and cute, mini teddy-bears sit in the occasional circle of flowers and leaves. Even if I do say so myself, it is sweet. I just hope Layla and everyone else like it, or else I'm doomed in the baking career.  
"I guess you better be off to school then... gutted!" he laughs.  
"Thanks Rye, I don't know what I would do without this," I gesture to the bakery, completely ignoring his teasing.  
"Any time, any time."

-PAGE BREAK-

"And why are you late, Miss Mellark?" Mr Adams, our history teacher, enquires, not even looking at me. His hearing abilities are unnatural, like my mums, and he doesn't even have to look around to know your there. It's freaky.  
"Lily! Your back!" Thom, Dave and Marvel call from the back of the room. Boys, I think, but grin back at them anyway.  
"Umm, Effie said to give you this," I wave the pink slip under his crooked nose awkwardly.  
"Right. Go sit." He orders, his eyes now back on the papers on his desk.

I take my place next to Layla, and I swear, in less than a second a note was in front of me.  
U better?  
Layla is doodling in the back of her book when I look at her before scribbling an answer.  
Guess so. Got some medicine from the first aid shop in the square.  
I pass the note back, watch Layla scan it and then mouth "skiver" at me before focusing my attention on Mr Adams. Surprisingly, he has now got up from his desk at lecturing us on the rules for next lesson when we are watching an edited version of the 74th hunger games.  
"No eating, laughing, moving, disrespecting, disruption, chewing gum..." the list drones on and on, and I expect him to say breathing soon. I mean, seriously, laughing? Even the thought of laughing at an evil death-match the Capitol called a "game", makes me want to throw up. What you laugh at? The weird fashion sense is understandable, but thats not the point.

I zone out until the bell rings, signalling the start of lunch - I choose some fish and chips.  
"I'm so glad that's over. Only 1 more lesson until the weekend!" Daisy squeals.  
"And your party Layla," Petal smiles. "Yay!"  
"It's going to be great Lays, just you wait" I wink.  
"I know, but I don't know a thing about it and it's really bugging me!" She moans in reply, I just laugh.

The party will be set in a clearing deep in the forest. I'm not sure what Rye is planning for the layout; my job is to keep Layla out of the way. Which shouldn't be hard, considering everyone will be helping down in the woods, quite a way from our house. I'm sure I can think of something.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Birthday Party part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games  
  
I get up, shower and dress in distressed skinny jeans and a "perfect girls aren't real" t-shirt, before Layla. I put all the cards that came for her over the week on the table, along with the one from our group. We all wrote separate messages, Daisy's idea, which I thought was really nice.

Finn seems to have softened towards me since that song, but the only words we exchange are "hi" "you alright?" or "see ya". It kills me inside, and I can't help but think I might have lost him forever. All because of one stupid game.

I seem to have been wearing this t-shirt a lot recently. It really expresses how I feel at this moment in time. Maybe it's what Finn's looking for, waiting for. A "perfect" girl. Even the prettiest, nicest, kindest, people have faults to them. Even Finn has faults.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAYLA!" I shout as she walks through the door, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey Lils. Is this all for me?" She yawns.  
"Yeah. What do you want for breakfast?"  
"Umm, can I have... some pancakes?"

-PAGE BREAK-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey Cinna! Venia! Octavia! Flavious!"  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"What? Don't be silly, you don't have to get me a present!"  
"Well, it's done now. And I wanted to get you a present, I've known you since you were born!" Laughter. I hear all this as I sit drinking coffee on the sofa, before Cinna, Octavia, Venia, Flavious and Layla come in, Cinna and Venia carrying bags and Layla a large present.  
"Hey guys! Make yourselves at home, do you want some coffee?"  
Everyone nods, so I go and make some more, topping up my own mug in the process.  
"Cinna, I don't know what to say... it's breathtaking... thank you so much!" I hear Layla squeal from the lounge and I smile to myself, wondering what magic Cinna has worked this time.

"Thanks Lily" Everyone choruses as I hand them their tea.  
"Lily, isn't this just beautiful?" Layla says, holding up a dark dress to her body. It was long and was pinned up at the side with a bow, creating ruffles. It was midnight blue, and had the occasional gem glittering like stars. In the folds, however, it was more of a grey colour, not unlike clouds. I smile, thinking of how great Cinna has interpreted "the sky".  
"When you twirl, clouds should wrap around you" Cinna says, and you can just tell how proud he is by the tone of his voice.  
"Thats amazing! Thanks so much!" Layla shrieks.  
"Well you can try it out soon!"  
"Yeah, because we are here to prep you guys!" Oh, well isn't that just great? Plus, preps equal cameras...

-PAGE BREAK-

After many waxes, pluckings, scrubs and other painful procedures, my prep team are finally done and leave me to torture Layla instead. Cinna came in my bedroom while I was recovering and started a light conversation on what refreshments he hopes will be at the party. When that dies down, I ask what I will be wearing.  
"Well," he unzips the protective cover on the dress, revealing a glowing, red, gold and orangey gown, and it catches me of-guard. I recognise this dress from somewhere... "This is your mothers fire dress she wore for the interview. Seen as she would never wear it anyway, and wouldn't fit in it now either, we decided you could make good use of it..." He trails of, alternating anxious glances between me and the beautiful dress. So that's where it's from, I must know it from pictures or something. I can't quite believe it, I thought all mums dresses would have been destroyed or something, but no. My mum must have kept them all these years, probably not even looking at them. I wonder why, as Cinna said, she would and never wore them again. Not to mention how much they would sell for if you put them up for auction.  
"It's gorgeous Cinna. I really don't know how you do these things," I sigh happily.  
"Thank you" he murmurs. "Now let's get you into it and see if it fits!"

The girl looking back at me in the mirror, who moves at the same time I do, is not me. She is beautiful, like she doesn't belongs in this world. Her dark hair is braided up, but some left down at the side to frame her simply radiant face. Long, dark and curly eyelashes flutter across bright blue eyes, which contrast perfectly with her soft, pinky lips and pearly white teeth.  
"You look just like your mother when she was your age, you know." Cinna says, smiling. I don't reply, just hug him as an answer, I'm speechless.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Lily, this is amazing, thanks so much!" Layla embraces me quickly before smiling widely at me.  
"Well, you'll have to thank other people for the setting up, I was just keeping you out the way." I reply, looking around before I notice her gone, probably looking for someone else to thank. There is quite a large crowd now, but more people are arriving. Most are people I know, or at least recognise, but some are just complete strangers. There's a stage to my right, complete with a microphone in the middle. In front of the stage is a long table full of food and drinks, including millionaire shortbread, chocolate cheesecake, fanta and my cake in the center. Around the sides are tables piled high with presents of all colours.  
"Lily!" Petal makes her way through the crowd, stumbling on hot pink high heels and looking a bit tipsy.  
"Petal!" I rush to her before she hugs me sloppily.  
"You look gorgeous, who you trying to impress? Oh, my brother... I wonder why..." She mumbles.  
"Thanks, you too. Look, you really need to stop drinking!" I completely ignore her last comment, knocking the red, plastic out her hands instead.  
"I really can't believe it, I've only just arrived and your drunk," I mutter to no-one in particular, not that anyones listening.  
"But I like it, taste gooood" She says brightly. "Want more!" Ugh, she's not one of the ones that turn really childish when drunk, is she? Well, it's better than Lav, who becomes no. 1 slut.  
"HELLO EVERYONE!" Johannas yell catches everyone by surprise and we all turn in the direction of her shout, to see her standing on the stage. She looks stunning for a women of 32, wearing some casual but stylish jeans and t-shirt.  
"I'm gonna be your umm, I think they called it a host? Anyway, I'll just be here I guess. I hope all you guys enjoy your night at Miss Layla Mellarks party, and here is the birthday girl herself!" She announces. Poor Lavinia, how embarrassing would it be To have your mum doing this. However, mine us probably near. Maybe I should save myself the embarrassment and pretend to be ill.

"Hiya guys, I'm so glad you could all make it today! Thank you everyone who has helped out, or is helping out, and make sure that you have an extra big piece of the absolutely amazing cake Lily made! And an even bigger shout out to my dad and my best friend lily, who if they weren't here you wouldn't be enjoying yourselves tonight. And I want everyone to know that I really appreciate this, thank you so, so much!"

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Birthday Party part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games

3rd Person  
  
"And now, please welcome... the great Katniss Everdeen and her lovely hubby Peeta!" Screams erupt from the crowds as the stars walk on the stage, Peeta wearing a black and white tux while Katniss wears a simple yet beautiful blue design of Cinna's.  
"Hello, thank you for coming, we will be singing a duet because someone basically forced me to-" He gently prises the mike out of her clenched fingers, while my mum is busy glaring daggers at Johanna, Rye and even Peeta.  
"Not that we mind, this is for our lovely nieces birthday!" He adds hastily.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
Just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights people"  
They finish with a smile, but are soon hurried off by Johanna.  
"And the next performance will be by our very own... Finnick Odair!" Jo screams at the crowd. If possible, the cheers are louder this time. But then, the majority of the people here are teenage girls.

Honestly, everyone has gone mental at the sight of him singing "Sexy and I know it". Not Lily though. Shes seen it plenty of times before; it's an everyday thing for Finnick.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

**Lily POV:  
**  
The rest of the night goes quickly; before I know it, I'm standing on the stage being introduced by Johanna.

All the other acts were exceptional. Some embarrassing, like my parents singing some more love songs (mum: mine by Taylor Swift and dad: army of two by Olly Murs). Annie's performance was amazing; I never knew she had such a sweet little voice until now. She sang Crazier by Taylor Swift, and it suited her perfectly.

Just thinking about it makes me nervous; I mean, I'm doing the last song, it has to be better than every other one. It probably won't be though, with all this pressure. Most people assure me I will be brilliant, but some just ignore me. I don't know why.

"Hey everyone! Now, because we are in a forest and can't play music, I'm going to sing for you guys tonight. " I look over the crowds from the stage and can't believe how many people turned up. Basically everyone from this district, and a few adults too.  
"So this is I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"  
I've locked eyes with Finn in the crowd, and it really seems as if this song was made for this moment. For me and Finn.  
_  
__**THE END**_****

A/N: You can probably tell that I love Taylor swift at the moment! I love all her songs and I simply adore the way they tell a story.

I might write a sequel depending on how well this goes down with you lot. If you want to know what happens next, please review!

Right now, I'm busy with schoolwork and my other stories (The Drama of School and it's prequel, Unfortunate) Please check them out if you are bored! You should probably read Unfortunate first; but I'm only on the second chapter as it was kinda a last minute idea.

Thank you for reading and all your support, I love all you guys!  
ChocolateCupcakes1 xxx


End file.
